legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister Honest
Honest, also known as Prime Minister Honest, the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the primary antagonist of the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill!. He is the Prime Minister of the Empire and himself seized control over the Empire while the emperor is a child. He manipulates Emperor Makoto for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. He is voiced by Kōji Ishii in the Japanese version of the anime, and Marty Fleck in the English version. History It is stated that Emperor Makoto only won the battle of succession due to the Prime Minister's influence and planning. The Prime Minister before him was Chouri, a man that was a kindhearted but strong willed and a strong adviser to the former emperor, who desired to return to the capital to stop the decline of the empire. When the Prime Minister became aware of this, he had Esdeath's force's (The Three Beasts') tasked to kill him. He is known to have one son, and he is also known to have one blood relative named Iwokura, who was killed by Night Raid. When he was executed for his crime in the manga, Revolutionary soldiers, numbering in millions, decided to share their bounty on Honest's head... By each soldiers taking Honest's piece of flesh.. Appearance Honest is a round, older man with light skin, gray hair, hazel eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois. Personality Honest embodies the very worst in humanity; he is extremely cruel, heartless, manipulative and sadistic. He is pleased to mentally abuse people with the power he has, and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life. In nearly every scene he appears in, he is always seen gorging himself on food with little care for his table manners. He is also a cannibalistic man, as shown when he oversees the Emperor ordering the execution of an innocent man while voicing his approval, and smugly tells him that he will make sure to take "care of his wife... every single part of her" while casually chowing down on some food. He also casually told Leone that he would devour her, starting with her womb. Honest appears to be an extravagant and wealthy supremacist who thinks he is above everyone else. He is able to commit any atrocity possible, in order for him to get a higher power. On the surface, he is a quiet man who appears to be gentle, peaceful, soft-spoken and harmonious in almost all of his interactions with the young emperor. However, behind the mask of man who appears to be responsible, hides a demon who shows no sympathy for any human in the world. He does not regret anything cruel in what he does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve his goals of getting more power over the country. He also shows a supreme enjoyment of the psychological suffering of people, making them feel like nothing and making them fear him. Honest always hides his facial expressions when he speaks of something that can make a person be intimidated by fear and always hides the true monster that he is behind his jolly facade. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Characters hailing from the Akame Ga Kill! universe Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Father of Villain Category:Deceased Characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The New Patriots Force Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Legacy Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Dark Legacy Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Cannibals Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Insane Villains